Wicked Game
by TheHolidays
Summary: When Zim's base selfdestructs, Zim is forced to stay at Dib's house. Some ... odd things happen that Zim honestly hadn't planned. ZADR oneshot as i cant think of anything else to add to it


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, silly. I just like to bend the characters to my own sick will.

**Wicked Game**

_"What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you"_

'Wicked Game'-by Alice Cooper

The mission...? What WAS the mission...? Zim couldn't even remember anymore. Not since the Tallests had closed all communications to and from the Massive, and he couldn't remember how long ago THAT was. So he sat in a slump on the floor in a dusty, unused corner of his base. Gir's screaming voice upstairs shattering his train of somewhat thought. He wearily glanced at the computer screen. The countdown to self-destruction growing less and less. It read two minutes now. And he watched with eagerness. No longer to be put down by humans and Irkens alike, not accepted in either race. He closed his eyes and awaited the blissfull sound of circuits exploding and metal tearing to bits. The feel of his skin and bone severed; his body shredded beyond repair. He wasn't afraid. He couldn't be afraid. Not when he'd wanted to do this since he'd first arrived on this spinning mudball of filth and... meat. And without even meaning to, he fell asleep. The clock reaching ever nearer.

50 seconds...

A door slammed open and Zim was hauled up into someone's arms.

40 seconds...

Up in the elevator. Floor by floor by floor. Miles down, even still, as it reached floor one.

30 seconds...

Another dash, another elevator, up some more. The boy's ears popped at the elevation and he winced.

20 seconds...

Into the living room. Running by Gir screaming, "We gonna splode! We gonna splode!" Latching himself to his master's leg as they ran from the door. Down the steps...onto the sidewalk...

5...

4...

3...

2...

Dib had to skid to a stop at the earsplitting sound of the explosion not very far behind them.

"Awww..." Gir chirped. "I wanted to splode..." He dropped from Zim's leg to the street.

Zim snapped awake at the loud...'boom'-ish noise. It took him a moment to fully understand where he was, and when he did, he was disgusted. "YOU!" he shreiked, immediately kicking up a fuss. He tried to scratch at the Dib's face, claws flinging wildly at the boy's head until, finally, Dib had to drop him. Zim fell to the pavement, but seemed not to have noticed and was on his feet again in seconds. He turned and stared at his base that was already engulfed in flames. The roof melted, cracked, and caved in before his very eyes. Then he turned those eyes on Dib, hatred and rage blaring in them. "You... BASTARD!" he threw himself on the human, claws ripping everything he could reach. "How could you do that! Why! You sick, sick human!"

Dib caught Zim's arms and flung him off. "What the fuck is your problem, Zim! I just saved your life!"

"Don't you think if I WANTED to be saved, I wouldn't have been IN there in the FIRST PLACE!"

Dib stopped, completely cut off. "Why would you want to kill yourself, Zim?"

"Why should I tell YOU?" Zim snapped.

Dib sighed. "You know what? Fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You wanna die, then go jump off a cliff..." then he turned and began to walk slowly and angrily down the street.

Zim frowned, looked back at his base, around him on the street, then back at Dib. "So that's it then?" Zim called and Dib stopped, but didn't turn. "You're not gonna kill me? Taunt me like you would've in fifth grade? Threaten me with some fancy device?"

Dib half-turned. "Fifth grade was a long time ago, Zim. But if you want, I can hurry and go get some of my dad's old TORTURE things he used in his experiments."

There was a long pause. The sound of fire engines could be heard now, far off. Another crackling noise in the burning house. The flames behind streaking their shadows across the dark road.

"You've changed, Dib-human..." Zim muttered, nearly a whisper, but it carried to Dib's ears in the quiet night.

Dib turned around fully now. "That's what happens when you get older, Zim. People change. It's what we do."

"Well I don't like it." Zim growled, his gaze shifting to Gir who was running in random circles in a neighbor's yard, screeching something unintelligible.

The sirens got louder.

"Zim, we shouldn't be out here when the fire-fighters arrive. You don't have a disguise and they'll want to ask questions."

Zim looked back up at the human, growled out something in Irken, and began to walk forwards. "Come on, Gir!" he shouted.

"Yes, my master!" came the red-eyed reply before he ran to catch up.

"I hate you..." Zim growled to the human as they walked down the street, Gir trudging along beside them, tongue lolling from his mouth.

Dib didn't reply, only smiled to himself.

Not much later did they arrive at Dib's house. Everyone had left years ago, even his father had abandoned his downstairs laboratory for the sake of his new company building which had moved a few states away after his previous one blew up. Dib had stayed, however, because one, he had been nineteen at the time and was going to leave anyway, and two, he wanted to be where he could keep a watchful eye on Zim. Gir walked up and plopped in front of the tv. "I love this show..." he chirped, pointing to the blank screen.

Dib, followed by Zim, walked up the stairs to the boy's room, which had been where it always was - it saved him the moving trouble. The Dib opened the door, walked in, and turned on the lamp sitting on the top of his bedframe.

As Zim glanced around the room, he noticed it'd...changed a bit. There wasn't so much paranormal paraphernalia, though there were stars, moons and planets painted artfully on the black walls splattered with white paint.

"Make yourself at home..." Dib said, holding out his arms.

Zim cocked an imaginary eyebrow. He wouldn't have been more surprised if the Dib had rolled out a welcome mat and proposed they drink tea and chat about the weather. No, no, this was all wrong. Dib nonchalantly laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, acting as though nothing was wrong, like he'd invited the alien over for a slumber party or something.

"What are you plotting, Dib-human?" Zim growled, feet glued on the hall end of the doorway.

Dib frowned, sat up on his elbows and looked at him. "Plotting? Nothing. Nothing at all."

Zim didn't budge.

Dib sighed. "You still don't trust me, do you?" He sat up, folded his legs and placed his hands in his lap.

"Never." Zim hissed. "I don't trust the enemy. I don't trust anyone."

Dib sighed again. "Zim, you have no home, so I took you in. You're the closest thing I have to a friend. Is that so bad?" He gestured with his hands and smiled gently.

Zim rewound that in his head. "Friend? You think I'M a friend? HA! Pitiful goo-creature! I could KILL you without so much as a second thought!"

Dib smiled wider. "So do it."

Zim narrowed his eyes. There it was again - the feeling that something wasn't right, that he was being hypnotized by hospitality. Zim straightened his back slightly, stepped forward, and closed the door. He walked to the human and glared down at him. The boy's neck still had clawmarks and his shirt was ripped from their earlier fight on the street. These humans...they were so weak...so fragile. One little tear takes them DAYS to repair and fix. Rips too deep form scars, and that's if they survive and don't bleed to death.

Zim reached down and drew a fine line down the exposed skin with just the tip of his claw, re-opening the wounds and causing fresh blood to blossom.

Dib's muscles clenched, but he fought the urge to show pain. His smile fell a bit, but never left his face.

Zim lifted his hand and examined the liquid on his glove, a drop of it glistening on the leather. Without thinking about it, he ventured so far as to licking the stuff from his claw, quite surprised that it wasn't half-bad. He looked back at the human; his smile had melted, his face had turned pink-ish and he looked shocked. A closer inspection of the boy's position revealed what the blush was about. And Zim looked on in both fascination and disgust.

"You sick human..." Zim uttered. But his face showed exactly the opposite. He turned and clicked the light off. The paint that had been white before now glowed an eerie green. The moon outside was the main source of light as Zim crept back over to the boy. He crawled onto the bed on all fours over his past enemy, hardly believing what he was doing. His pure hatred boiled in his heart. He couldn't describe his feelings as love. Never love. This creature, this human...he was simply HIS, and no one would change that. Not if he had anything to say about it.

He bent down, pressing against the human, tongue slithering out and gathering the blood from the cuts and scrapes. Dib gasped beneath him, and it was all Zim could do to keep from biting the human. His right hand crept low, sliding under the boy's shirt. He sat back and pulled it over the Dib's head, hitting his glasses slightly. Zim sat on the human's hips, staring down at the pale flesh that shone softly in the dark, nearly as bright and glowing as the stars on the wall. He removed his glove, his black claws shimmering in the pale moonlight, reached down to the fragile collarbone and deftly carved an Irken Invader symbol that stretched from the base of his neck to the center of his ribcage, Zim then etched his name below it. He pulled his hand back and admired his handywork, noticing for the first time that the human had gone rigid below him, panting in agonizing, pleasureable pain, noticed the faint trickles of sweat on that pale face. He reached down again, his palm pressing against the flesh, smearing the dark liquid across the white skin, bent and began to lick it off, enjoying the twangy-copperish taste of it. Dib panted and groaned under the alien, his hands clenching at the sheets below him. Zim sat back up proudly and smiled somewhat evilly down at the human.

"Now you are Irken property. More importantly, you are MY property. Forget that, human, and I will not hesitate to kill you..." Zim whispered harshly in the dark.

After another moment of adoration, Zim proceeded to remove his own clothing. Every bit of Invader uniform falling uncerimoniously to the floor before he turned back to the human. He reached down and removed the heavy boots, socks, then taking his precious time with the pants, deciding, instead, to undo them with his teeth, just to tease the boy, who squirmed and attempted to grind upwards against the contact. Zim held him down with a strength it looked like his unbelievingly thin body didn't have, then he slowly pulled them down Dib's legs, pulling the boxers down with them. Down and off. He threw them with the other clothes, his eyes following the line up the boy's body. Up one side and down the other, taking his precious time in doing so.

"Zim..." Dib panted under his breath. "There." he gestured feebly towards a sliding drawer in the headboard of his bed.

Zim did as he was told and found a tube in the drawer. He read it, grinned and placed it to the side before venomously wrapping his claws around the heat between Dib's legs, earning a gasping moan from the human. He moved his hand slowly up and down the length of it as Dib briefly though of what Zim could do with those claws if he so pleased. But even Zim wasn't THAT cruel. Still, the possibility was there, and that made it all the more thrilling in a twisted way. Zim let go and reached for the tube again. He pushed the human over onto his stomach, sheathed his claws, squeezed some of the gel on his green fingers and reached down between his legs. He gently slid his fingers inside the Dib only once, earning a startled cry, the human's hands gripping the sheets tightly. He spread more of the stuff around the entrance before swiftly rubbing himself down with it as well. Zim turned then, shoving the Dib roughly onto his knees. With one hand, he held the human's head and shoulders against the sheets, and positioned himself with the other before roughly thrusting forward. Dib screamed in response, arching slightly upwards against Zim's chest. Zim bit the nape of Dib's neck so hard it drew blood, seeping between his zippered teeth. Dib's body went rigid, his muscles clenching around Zim with each thrust, fingers desperately clenching and unclenching in the sheets. Dib moaned loudly, sweat streaming down his pale skin.

Zim finally released his teeth from the boy's neck, revealing a perforated row of wounds in the flushed, bruised skin. He panted harshly against the back of Dib's neck, gripping his hair hard as he thrusted faster, clenched his teeth hard and threw his head back, snarling inhumanly into the air.

Dib nearly screamed the place down as Zim hit that bundle of nerves repeatedly. He began bucking back against Zim's hips even as he felt a slight trail of blood trickling down the back of his thighs. Just as Dib thought he was about to make it, Zim yanked out of him and sat there a moment before yanking his hair and hissing harshly in his ear.

"Do you want me, Stink-beast...?"

"Yes!" Dib moaned softly.

Zim reached around the human's hips, claws still sheathed, and slowly ran his fingertips up the straining length, lingering at the tip. "Are you sure...?" he teased.

"Yes, goddammit!" Dib cried, starting to tremble furiously.

Zim grinned to himself, hand wrapping around the boy's erection and pumping hard as he thrusted back inside as far as he'd go, pulling back sharply, over and over as the human pleaded and screamed. Zim then leaned back, unsheathed his claws, held himself inside and ran his claws down the human's back, only just breaking skin, a trail of dark blood oozing out in their wake.

The complex thrill of pleasure and the agony of pain overflowed in Dib's lithe body and he screamed Zim's name as he climaxed in a blinding wave, toes curling and fingers yanking at the sheets.

The painful sound of Dib's ecstacy in turn caused Zim to hit his peak, spilling his passion into the trembling human below him. He heard the Dib gasp sharply before he fell against the boy's back, slowly sliding from behind him and panting against his shoulder. Then he mustered up enough strength and rolled off to his side, landing on his back, staring up at the glowing ceiling. Minutes passed by and Zim concluded that the human had fallen asleep, but then the boy started to mumble.

"Zim..." Dib said quietly. "What's it like to have sex in space...?"

Zim smiled and bent to whisper in his ear. "I'll show you one day..."

At that Dib smiled, but kept his eyes shut. Only then did Zim realize that Dib wasn't really awake. He laughed to himself before pulling off the Dib's glasses and placing them on a shelf of the headboard. He wrestled the blanket out from under the slumbering human, threw it over them both, and laid back down, thinking to himself before he fell asleep as well.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be TOO bad...


End file.
